Physicians make use of catheters today in medical procedures to gain access into interior regions of the body to ablate targeted tissue areas. It is important for the physician to control carefully and precisely the emission of energy within the body used to ablate the tissue.
The need for careful and precise control over the catheter is especially critical during procedures that ablate tissue within the heart. These procedures, called electrophysiological therapy, are becoming more widespread for treating cardiac rhythm disturbances.
During these procedures, a physician steers a catheter through a main vein or artery (which is typically the femoral vein or artery) into the. interior region of the heart that is to be treated. The physician then further manipulates a steering mechanism to place the electrode carried on the distal tip of the catheter into direct contact with the tissue that is to be ablated. The physician directs radio frequency energy from the electrode tip through tissue to an indifferent electrode to ablate the tissue and form a lesion.
Cardiac ablation especially requires the ability to precisely monitor and control the emission of energy from the ablation electrode.